


Love comes in many shapes and forms.

by Transgender_melon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: 2 angsty elves, Anal, Anal Sex, Angsty elf, Gay, M/M, Multi, Peeping, Sarcastic Hawke, Threesome, UBER gay, isbela doesn't really do shit, mentions of rape/abuse, smol elf getting it on with 2 larger boiz, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transgender_melon/pseuds/Transgender_melon
Summary: Hawke and his team are sent a letter pleading for help and to meet them in lowtown. There they meet a young elf who needs help to free himself from enslavement, something that hits close to home for Fenris. It's not long until Hawke and Fenris begin to take an interest in the Elf, and both of them seem keen on sharing.





	Love comes in many shapes and forms.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy. This is my first fanfiction posted to Ao3 so please enjoy! It's probably shit, and it's mostly for my own personal shits and giggles but I figured the world might enjoy reading this too. I may or may not update this but don't hold your breath or anything.

It was night time in lowtown Kirkwall where Hawke, Isabela and Fenris walked to the meeting place. They were invited by an unknown source, through a letter pleading for help. Looking around they saw no one. “Well I’m starting to think this was a practical joke of some sort..” Hawke sighed running a hand through his hair. Suddenly and man came running but was stopped abruptly by a small axe to his head. From the shadows emerged a short thin elf, with a thick metal collar around his neck. His hair was a vibrant curly red and his eyes were golden. He stepped forward, bending down and tugging the axe from the victim’s skull and placing it back into it’s holster. “I do not joke when it comes to something as embarrassing as asking for assistance. I’d gladly handle this matter on my own if I could but… I can’t.” He sighed, scratching the back of his head. “Sorry my letter was so vague, but… I don’t want rumour of this going around. My name Is Erlos, I am a slave. But I’ve paid coin to be free, but.. The Magistair will not free me.” Hawke turns to Fenris and waves his hand. “Fenris, this seems to be more your forte.” Fenris stepped forward looking down to the shorter elf. “Who is your former master?” He asked in a dark tone. “His.. His name is Dresner Blackhall. He lives somewhere near Hightown.” Erlos answered. “You seem perfectly capable of killing him” Hawke joked, gesturing to the dead body. “He was one of Dresner’s men, come to get me. And as much as I’d enjoy killing him myself, He’s placed this enchanted collar around my neck, and it hurts me whenever I’ve tried to oppose him. If it weren’t for my tolerance and his patience, I doubt i’d be alive to explain this.” he sighed. “Listen, will you help me or not? I promise That if it’s coin you want it’s coin you’ll get, regardless if i’ll have money to live on after.” Erlos said desperately. “What do you say Fenris, up for killing another magic slaver?” Hawke shrugged. “How could I refuse.” He said looking to Erlos. Later in the evening at The Hanged Man, They stopped in, sitting down for a while before continuing their quest. “So, Erlos? Do you not have any memories either?” Hawke asked, drinking a beer. Erlos shook his head no looking a little forlorn. “One of the only memories I have is of Dandelions. Bright yellow Dandelions. Do not ask me of their significance, because I do not know.” He chuckled. “Perhaps you were a gardener in your past?” He chuckled. They both laughed for a moment. “Perhaps, even still, I do fear I will never come to learn of my past. Dresner told me my parents were dead, and that I had no siblings, so It’s not like i’ve got something to go back to when this is all over..” He sighed leaning onto the table. Fenris spoke up, “Well I’m sure you could stick around with us? That is if you’re willing to put up with Hawke’s humor.” He smiled. “I’m deeply hurt.” Hawke said sarcastically. “But he’s right, If you’re interested we could always use a strong addition to our team!” Erlos smiled and sat up. “That’d be...Nice.” He sighed. “Anyways, we should get moving before he zaps me out of frustration.” he said. They soon arrived at Dresner’s hideout. “Are you all ready? In all honesty, that question is more so directed to myself. “ “We’ve got this Erlos.” Isabela piped up. “I hope you’re right.” He sighed as they walked in. They found Dresner and his minions in a large open room covered in dirt and rope. The ceiling was high and held a very white chandelier. “There you are my love! Finally you’ve come home! Ah and I see you’ve brought friends.” Dresner grinned. Dresner was a tall fit man, wearing blue and purple robes. His hair was a chalky black and grey that continued into the scruff on his cheeks and chin. As for his eyes they were a very vibrant blue, that could scratch their way into your soul. “You make it sound as if you two are a couple?” Hawke snickered. “Why of course! The beds been so cold without my sweet little Erlos. This boredom has grown into lonesomeness.” he said trying to step forward towards Erlos but him stepping away in response. Dresner looks disappointed and steps back looking at the gang as they protectively stand around Erlos. “We hear he’s paid coin for his freedom. Why are you still tormenting him?” Fenris nearly yelled, growing more and more upset as the display goes on. “But we’re in love don’t you see? There is no reason to be free when there is freedom within our hearts!” he said pushing through and grabbing Erlos’ hands. “I want to marry you and start a life together just you and I” He said hopefully looking into his eyes. The room fell silent for a moment. “What do you say? We’ll forget all this silly fleeing nonsense if you come with me.” He said. “So...if i go with you, you’ll take this collar off… and Stop hurting me?” He said cautiously. “Don’t do it Erlos, even if it sounds good all it means is you’ll continue to be a slave. Please.” Silence once more. “Well Dresner there’s only one problem.” He looks up in confusion. “I don’t love you.” He said snatching his hands away from his and pulling out both of his dual axes. “Once again you have broken my heart… This time I will not be as openly forgiving.” He growled zapping his collar, making Erlos drop to his knees. The other instantly attack, fighting off the minions whilst attacking Dresner himself. After the bloodbath, the room fell quiet again. Dresner was crawling on the ground to reach for his wand, when there stood Erlos. “Erlos...Please...Forgive me..” He stand there for a minute and begins to cry. Dresner lays with open arms gesturing to hug him. Erlos kneels down and hugs him tightly before whispering “I wish I could kill you twice.” Suddenly slashing into his neck with a pocket knife over and over and over again being drenched in his blood. Suddenly his collar fell loose, allowing him to break it off. Excitement rushes through him. After continuing to stab the dead body Fenris touched his shoulder “I’m almost positive he’s dead.” He said. Erlos stood up and brushed himself off. “I...I don’t feel right...I feel like it’s not done...Like he still needs to be killed.” He panted. “I understand. When I killed my master...My troubles did not disappear as I had expected.” Fenris explained. “But now that he is dead, you are a free man. You can start a new life.” Isabela smiled giving the short elf a hug. “I’m not sure what there is to start, But if you ever need my assistance, I will gladly help. Here’s all the coin I have, I’m sure there’s some more hidden in the chests here. Though It is not as much as I wish I could offer. I am in you debt.” He said bowing his head. “Actually, I’m planning an expedition that may require your assistance.” Hawke said folding his arms. “Then count me in!” He smiled.

 

“How did you get your scar?” Fenris asked, drinking from a bottle of wine. They were currently staying in his mansion until they’d gotten enough coin for the expedition. “Oh.. Haha.. well Dresner well...He’d have me sleep in his bed at night. And he’d constantly fondle me when he thought I was asleep. So one night I his a kitchen knife under my pillow, but he soon discovered it and attacked me before I could prepare myself. I’m lucky to have not lost my vision.” Elros sighed, poking at the scar across his eye. “Sorry for prying into your life, We’ve both dealt with similar situations.” Fenris said passing the bottle to Erlos. Erlos chugged the last of it down and set the empty bottle on the table. “It’s no problem.. I feel like it’s something I should be able to talk about. Perhaps I’m growing more comfortable, or maybe it’s just your handsome face.” he chuckled. “Quite the charmer Erlos.” Fenris smiled. “Has anyone caught your attention? You and Isabella seem rather friendly, or perhaps Hawke?” He asked. “Hawke and I...We are in an interesting relationship..” he sighed. “Ah I see.. I’m sorry… I’ll stop pestering you..” Erlos said, lowering his head in shame. “No it’s alright, It's nothing too serious.” He smiled. “And If I know anything Hawke loves sharing.” The two talk for a while longer about their lives and so on until the night grows later, the two grow more flirtatious. Suddenly Erlos hovers himself to his chair, sitting on his lap facing Fenris. “What are you..” He kisses him hungrily, passion and lust filling the both of them. “Fenris…” Erlos moaned, rubbing his hips against his, Fenris grabbed his hips and lifted him up, resulting in a squeak from the smaller Elf. Fenris carries him to the bed and plops him down removing his armor and clothing.

Elsewhere, Hawke was looking around for Fenris in his mansion. He had found some information on a new quest when he heard moaning coming from the bedroom. Now Hawke wasn't usually one to peep, but beings he and Fenris were an item, he felt he'd like to know who he was fucking. Peering in he noticed it was Erlos, being finger fucked underneath of the taller elf. His panting and moaning stirring some moment in Hawke's undergarments. Reluctantly, He stepped into the doorway, the two quickly turning their heads. "Couldn't help but notice the scene going down in here and thought I could lend a hand~" He grinned. "Feel free, as long as Erlos is comfortable." Fenris said directed downward to the red faced elf. "I uh... Yeah... I'd like that.." He said bashfully. Hawke smiled and took his clothes off, moving himself onto the bed. He had the biggest dick compared to the two of them. Hawke traced his smooth fingers across Erlos' chest, moving to kiss his open moaning mouth. Fenris pulled his fingers out, positioning his dick into his wet entrance. "Prepare yourself Erlos." He said, pushing in with a huff. He was incredibly tight around his pulsing cock. Erlos groaned into Hawke's mouth, his fingers digging into the sheets. Hawke traced his hands down to Erlos' hardon, stroking it at a burning pace with delicate fingers. Erlos whined and pushed against his hand, begging for more. Fenris thrusted into him, Feeling his walls tighten more around him. "Argh! Your so tight Erlos..." he grunted, trying to hold himself in. "I...I don't think I can last much longer!" Erlos cried his body arching and twisting in pleasure. "Should we let him cum Hawke?" Fenris chuckled. "I don't know, I feel like we still have so much to do~" he grinned back at him. Fenris pulled out and Hawked removed his hands from his dick, watching him lay there panting and drooling like an animal. "Was it that good?" Hawked snickered. "Everyone's having so much fun while I sit here on the back burner." He joked. "We'll have to fix that then won't we?" Fenris said to Erlos. Erlos nodded, crawling over to him, and licking Hawke's cock, taking in as much of it into his mouth as he could with out gagging. He bobbed his head, sucking desperately. Fenris nudged him aside so they could both lick Hawke's cock. Fenris moved more slowly and confidently while Erlos was more fast paced and eager. Hawke rested his hands on either one of their heads, entangling his fingers into their hair. "Alright that's enough of that." Hawke sighed picking up Erlos like a ragdoll and pushing him on his fours. He pushed his dick in slowly, trying not to hurt the poor little guy. On the opposite side Fenris moved Erlos' head to his dick, pushing his cock into his mouth. Erlos sucked deeply, letting himself gagging on his length. Hawked pushed himself all the way in, making Erlos moan around Fenris' throbbing dick. He started to move, finding a comfortable pace beings his ass was so tight. He bit his lip grabbing his ass cheeks and using them as handles to move himself against his cock, rocking back and forth. By this time, everyone was getting to their breaking point. Eventually Erlos came all over Fenris' stomach, His body twitching and shuddering. Then fenris came into Erlos' mouth, him swallowing as much as he could, leaving dribbled on his mouth and chest. And last to cum was Hawked, who gave a few last mighty thrusts before cumming inside of him. They fell limp onto the bed, snuggling into one another. "This was way better than I had expected." Fenris grinned. "Glad i stumbled in when I did. Wouldn't wanna miss the opportunity to meet the loves of my life." Hawke laughed kissing Erlos' forehead. "That was...FREAKING INCREDIBLE! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!!!" He shouted. Fenris laughed and gently hit a pillow in his face. "Oh shush and get some sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Let me know if you liked it. Or lemme know if you hated it and tell me why so I can improve myself. Hope you enjoyed this shitfest. I'll probably look back on this one day and say "Gee, what a time."
> 
> not really I'll probably be cringing but oh well


End file.
